Five nights at Wally's
by DoorOfJustice
Summary: Dick is the new security guard at Wally West' Pizza Place. He is put on the night shift duty and doesn't see the problem with it until a ginger raccoon and his friends keep scaring the crap out of him. Until he finds out why they keep coming to him. This will be a Birdflash fic. I don't know how I got the idea but I'm rolling with it. Rating might change later in life Based on FNAF


Today was the day that Dick was going attend he's first job in all his life. He really didn't like to stay will his five adopted siblings during the summer because they either annoy or were to distance towards him. And his guardian, Bruce, told him working here might allow Dick to make friends other that Barbara, Dick's friend since they were ten.

Richard looked up at the sign that said in big orange letters, 'Wally West's Pizza Place'. If he remembers correctly, the place is a kid's wonderland and as he steps in, there are tons of children with big ass smiles on their faces. The building was huge, with arcade games, sky tubes, and most importantly the animatronics that attracts all the kids' attention. But no matter how small the kids were he couldn't even see the stage.

It was 8 'o clock at night and the band was doing their last perforate before all the staff told everyone to leave. The manger came up to Dick and said, "Hello, you must be Richard Grayson, the job begins at 10 but you can help clean up when the customer are gone. Oh, by the way the name's Barry and I'm married so don't get any funny ideas." He said the last part as in a 'just kidding' way.

"It's nice to meet you Barry. I never really been here before so can I get a tour of what to do?" Dick said with a small grin.

"Sure but when everyone leaves. Which reminds, WHY ARE YOU HERE? Not to be rude but you're only 16. Go party! "He replied. Dick just ignored his comment and when to help the rest of the staff with leading the customers out of the pizza plaza.

….

An hour later, everyone was gone, but Dick. Barry taught him the basic things like how to work everything and what to watch out for **(he just told Dick that the animatronics just like to come to people and just to close the door because" if they hate you, they'll kill you" while saying this he had a big smile.)** the second part that Barry told him was everything about the animatronics. There were four of them **(They're in a human kind of form with just the ears and tail**.)

Megan the Mink who wore a cute red 50's dress that was a little short and a big bow on the back of her head to match her dress. Next was Conner the Wolf, he wore blue shoes and matching pants with a black long sleeve shirt that said,"Don't touch me".

Then there was a weird mix in to the group, Artemis the Cheetah, which Dick thought she doesn't belong in the forest or setting the band was putting out. She wore cheetah print from the neck and down. And the star of the show, Wally, the mischief of the group, of course a raccoon. He wore a yellow hoodie, in which his ears popped out of, black pants along with red high tops, and a bandage across his nose. But, the most important part of him was he's smile. All of them looked like they were around 16 or 17.

Richard felt wrong thinking this, but Wally was a cute robot, if only he was alive Dick would be all over this guy. But… IT A ROBOT! (I'm foreshadowing). When Dick looked back at the clock it was 11:15, he had to be in his station at 11:59 and a little before so he can set up. Richard when on stage wanting to take a closer look at the animatronics and stopped right in front of Wally. He grabs the automation head, looking at it by turning him left to right. Dick saw that the robot looked so real. The raven hair boy started to talk to the non-real ginger and said," Hi, my name's Richard but you can call me Dick." He grinned and shook the raccoon's hand. "I just want you to know that if your heartbeat ever becomes real I would totally go out with you."

After the words left his mouth Dick felt like an idiot for talking to no one living, so he rushed off stage with his face red thinking about how weird he was just now. Little did he know that he left a red headed raccoon with a face as red as his shoes.

**YUP I made a weird ass story. This came to my head in the middle of the night and it seemed a lot better in my head. So if you didn't enjoy it I don't care I'm going to finish it. I understand if my grammar is off and the format is awful and for that I'm sorry. But I REGRET NOTHING mamahahaha (*cough cough)**


End file.
